


Bad things with you

by pinkpanther



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, NC-21, PWP, dark Anders, top Mitchell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Андерс любит испытывать терпение Митчелла на прочность.</p><p>Написано на  WTF Aidean 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad things with you

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Bad things with you  
>  **Размер:** миди (4050 слов)  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джон Митчелл/Андерс Джонсон (Браги)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-21  
>  **Предупреждения:** Blood-drinking, dirty talk, bdsm, ООС.  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Андерс любит испытывать терпение Митчелла на прочность.  
>  **Примечание:** дарк!Андерс.

 

Эта идея пришла Андерсу в голову, когда он развернул пакет, который принесла ему Дон. Темно-синяя форма полицейского, кожаный ремень с тяжелой бляхой, оружие, фуражка и — да, наручники. Именно они и послужили причиной гениального плана.  
  
Нужно было всего лишь дождаться, когда его вампира опять начнет трясти от недостатка крови, хотя Андерс не понимал такого сурового самоограничения и никогда не отказывал ему, когда подойдет время очередного кормления, и он начнет провожать каждое движение тяжелым голодным взглядом. Митчелл в таком состоянии был гораздо сильнее подвержен влиянию Браги, поэтому без лишних слов подчинился, сев на приготовленный для него стул и заведя руки за спину. Только почувствовав холодное железо и услышав щелкнувший замок, он очнулся, резко дернувшись, но вырваться ему не удалось.  
  
— Какого черта?!  
  
Он обернулся, насколько позволяла поза, но сердитый исподлобья взгляд не достиг цели. Андерс стоял у него за спиной, коварно улыбаясь и расстегивая верхние пуговицы своей офицерской рубашки. Джон раздраженно выдохнул, ругая себя за то, что так глупо повелся на божественный голос.  
  
— Ты арестован, — мурлыкнул Андерс ему на ухо. — Ш-шш, не дергайся.  
  
Он попробовал наручники на прочность, за что получил почти дружеское похлопывание по плечу. Почти, если бы не нежно скользнувшие к ямке между ключиц пальцы.  
  
— И за что же вы меня арестовали, офицер? — приняв правила игры, Митчелл удобнее сел на стул. Физически он был сильнее, да и на сладкий гипнотический голос теперь уж точно не поведется. Андерс обошел его, перекинул ногу через колени и уселся верхом, продолжая расстегивать пуговицы.  
  
— Ну-у, — начал он задумчиво, хитро смотря сверху вниз, — хотя бы за то, что ты выпил мой утренний кофе?  
  
— Мне показалось, что ты его пить не будешь, — Джон легко вскинул бедра, подсаживая его чуть выше, чтобы было приятнее им обоим.  
  
— Как бы я его выпил, если у меня рот был занят? — обвинительно спросил Андерс. Джон удивленно поднял брови, оторвавшись от созерцания его шеи и взглянув в наглые голубые глаза. Можно подумать, это была его вина. — А потом я опаздывал на важную встречу.  
  
— Насколько я помню, инициатива принадлежала тебе.  
  
— Но ты мог бы меня остановить, — Джон поморщился от чувствительного тычка в грудь. Он даже не представлял, что можно было на сказать на это заявление. — Знал же, что у меня времени в обрез.  
  
— Иными словами, ты меня арестовал за то, что не можешь передо мной устоять, правильно я тебя понял? — по-волчьи оскалился Митчелл. Переболтать Браги удавалось редко, но тут он его сделал. Андерс от такого поворота даже забыл про свою рубашку.  
  
— Ах ты ж кусачий сукин сын, — восхищенно пробормотал он. — Научил на свою голову. Ну ладно…  
  
Если Митчелл решил, что он тут один такой языкастый, то Браги ему покажет настоящий мастер-класс.  
  
— Сейчас посмотрим, кто здесь папочка.  
  
Тот только втянул воздух, ничего не ответив. Андерс хмыкнул. Ничего, этот засранец у него петь начнет и стихи слагать. Он наклонился и без предупреждающих ласк цапнул Джона за левый сосок, сильно и резко проводя всей ладонью по правому. Это могло бы быть чертовски больно, будь у него такие же мозоли, как у Майка, но Митчеллу, можно сказать, повезло — Андерс имел мягкие, ухоженные руки. Джон задышал тяжелее, выгнулся дугой, когда Андерс безжалостно крутанул напряженно выпирающий сосок, но не проронил ни слова. Промолчал даже когда ногти, довольно ощутимо царапающие кожу, спустились вниз к границе его штанов, и только почувствовав болезненный укус все сильнее сжимающихся зубов, тихо выматерился, запрокинув назад голову. Наручники тихонько звякнули, хотя он вряд ли их услышал из-за шума крови в ушах.  
  
Он не мог бы точно сказать, чью кровь так хорошо различает — едва оставшуюся свою или Андерса, который сидел сверху и самым провокационным образом вжимался своей промежностью в его член, выводя языком восьмерки на вспотевшей груди. Джон открыл глаза, удивившись, когда успел их зажмурить, и ткнулся носом в светлый висок, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое.  
  
— Что? — Андерс тут же оторвался от его груди. — Повтори.  
  
Митчелл непонимающе посмотрел на него. Он и за ведро крови не смог бы вспомнить, что сейчас произнес. Взгляд непроизвольно упал на быстро бьющуюся жилку на шее, он потянулся к ней губами, никак не ожидая, что Андерс отстранится.  
  
— _Повтори, что ты сказал_ , — вкрадчиво произнес Браги.  
  
— Я люблю тебя? — слабо пробормотал Митчелл, гипнотизируя пульс. Зрачки расширялись и сужались в такт биению сердца.  
  
— Нет, не это, — Андерс положил руку ему на низ живота, легонько водя пальцами по границе штанов.  
  
— Я хочу тебя? — попробовал он, с трудом глотая. Он слышал, как кровь бежит по артерии вверх в мозг и опускается по вене в легкие, как желанный стук волной отдается в каждом капилляре, словно эхо в пустых коридорах. Стало жизненно необходимым поймать этот пульс губами, и Митчелл потянулся вперед.  
  
— Нет. Еще варианты?  
  
— Я… я… черт бы… тебя побрал, я… — ему почти удалось добраться до шеи, но Андерс вновь отстранился.  
  
— Я убью тебя! — прорычал он, резко дернувшись и чуть не сбросив своего бога с колен. Ножки стула со скрипом проехались по паркету, Андерс схватился за скользкие от пота плечи и рассмеялся.  
  
Глаза у Митчелла то полностью чернели, то вновь становились нормальными. С упоением вдыхая запах разгоряченного тела, скользя взглядом по рельефным плечам, ключицам и желанной шее, он еще пытался удержать себя в руках, хотя давалось ему это уже с трудом. Андерс выглядел преступно соблазнительно — раскрасневшийся, с влажными завитками волос у шеи и шальным взглядом ставших темно-синими глаз. Он елозил по ногам Митчелла, упираясь твердым членом в его не менее напряженный пах. Дыхание сбивалось с ритма, и каждый рваный вздох обжигал легкие.  
  
— Ты знаешь, — Андерс отпустил его плечи, рванул пряжку ремня, высвобождая свой член и облегченно вздыхая, — эти штаны ужасно тесные.  
  
— Да что ты? — саркастично прохрипел Джон. Его джинсы тоже были натянуты до предела. Он резко двинул бедрами вверх, намекая, что ему тоже не помешала бы помощь. — Ты тут не один с такой проблемой.  
  
Андерс сочувственно поцокал, но ширинку и ему расстегнул. Мягко надавил на дорожку коротких, жестких волос, скользнул подушечкой большого пальца к головке, лаская прямо через намокшую от смазки ткань, пару раз провел всей ладонью и дернул резинку вниз, заводя ее под поджавшиеся яйца. Пульс сорвался при одном только взгляде на красивый крупный член.  
  
Джона и так уже трясло от почти месяца воздержания, но услышав, как сильно забилось сердце в груди Андерса, он потерял остатки контроля — глаза окончательно почернели и кончики острых клыков показались из-под верхней губы. Андерса хотелось одновременно и затрахать до бессознательного состояния, и высосать досуха, но наручники удерживали крепко, больно впиваясь железными браслетами в кожу.  
  
— Ну, скажешь мне что-нибудь? Куда делось твое неожиданно появившееся красноречие? — сладко улыбнулся Андерс, потянув Митчелла за волосы на загривке. Второй рукой он крепко сжал его член, проведя большим пальцем по пульсирующей вене и внимательно следя за выражением лица. Не то чтобы в абсолютной черноте глаз можно было увидеть что-то, но бисеринки пота, выступившие на верхней губе, жилка, лихорадочно бьющаяся у виска, и кончик языка, плавно оглаживающий клыки, ясно дали понять, что ничего внятного Андерсу вытянуть не удастся.  
  
— Наклонись, — хрипло прошептал Митчелл.  
  
— Чтобы ты меня цапнул? — хохотнул он, — ну нет. Посиди пока так, — можно подумать, у вампира был выбор, — у меня для тебя есть кое-что.  
  
Он засунул руку в карман и достал маленький выкидной нож.  
  
— Как тебе это, м?  
  
— Что ты хочешь сделать? — кажется, утренний кофе начинал обходиться Митчеллу очень дорого.  
  
— Тебе понравится, — хитро улыбнувшись, он нажал на сдвижную кнопку, с тихим щелчком сработал выкидной механизм, и ярко блеснуло отточенное лезвие стали.  
  
— Андерс… — Митчелл поверхностно задышал.  
  
— Я тебе ноги не отдавил?  
  
— Ч-что?  
  
Пока Митчелл, сбитый неожиданным вопросом, соображал, что ответить, Андерс поднес лезвие к своей шее и сделал длинный надрез рядом с почти сошедшими синяками от прошлого укуса. Теплая струйка тут же побежала вниз, запах крови ударил в нос, заставляя вампира низко и опасно зарычать.  
  
— Это действительно так вкусно? — Андерс провел пальцем, собирая кровь, и поднес к своим губам. — Проверим?  
  
Митчелл промолчал, не сводя взгляда с испачканного пальца. Дыхание его стало тяжелым и жарким, с присвистом врываясь между зубов, капли пота медленно стекали по груди, путаясь в коротких черных волосках. Андерс коснулся нижней губы, провел от уголка до уголка, и втянул палец в рот до самой костяшки. Митчелл застонал, крепко зажмурившись.  
  
— Эй, так не пойдет, — Андерс, тут же вытащив палец, сжал его бедра ногами и похлопал по щеке, — не закрывай глаза. _Смотри._  
  
Митчелл послушно уставился на его рот. Он не мог бы сейчас точно сказать, сделал ли это из-за влияния Браги, или по собственной воле. Ему уже начинало казаться, что кровь он видел и с закрытыми глазами. Андерс сладко причмокнул и, наклонившись к Митчеллу, произнес:  
  
— Хочешь?  
  
Тот не заставил себя ждать. Прижавшись к алым губам, Джон начал вылизывать их жадно и глубоко, проводя языком по зубам и небу, скользя вдоль чужого языка. Но когда он хотел спуститься поцелуями ниже, к ране на шее, Андерс отстранился. Зубы глухо клацнули в воздухе.  
  
— Еще. Умоляю, еще, — прошептал он.  
  
— Ммм?  
  
— Дай мне еще! — Митчелл отчаянно рванулся вперед. Мышцы на вытянутых руках напряженно задрожали, пресс напрягся, и Андерс с легким смешком отклонился еще дальше, крепко держась бедрами за его ноги и упираясь руками в напряженные плечи.  
  
— Ну-ка, сдай назад, — строго сказал он, но Митчелл только яростно зарычал и дернул запястьями, не желая мириться с путами. На миг ему показалось, что цепь поддалась. — Или ничего не получишь.  
  
Он еще пару раз дернулся вперед и напряженно, опасно замер, жадно вдыхая запах крови, вытягивая шею и облизывая пересохшие губы, не сводя голодного взгляда с сочащегося кровью пореза. Так хищник неподвижно застывает у норы, ожидая, когда добыча покажется наружу.  
  
Капля пота медленно стекла с кончика носа и шлепнулась на каменный пресс.  
  
Андерс и сам уже был на пределе, готовый уже сдаться и дать Митчеллу то, чего он так яростно желает, но спустя мучительно долгое мгновение звериная суть вампира отступила, видно, до него, наконец, дошло, что сказал Андерс.  
  
— Доиграешься, — тихо прошептал Джон, наблюдая за пальцами, вновь заскользившими по ране, и послушно откинулся на стул, продолжая незаметно вращать запястьями, проверяя цепь на прочность. В его голосе прозвучала неприкрытая угроза, и взгляд исподлобья обещал ни с чем несравнимые муки.  
  
Андерс предвкушающе улыбнулся. Вот такой Митчелл — разозленный и опасный — ему нравился куда больше. Он терпеть не мог, когда вампир строил из себя раскаявшегося грешника и пил из него кровь с таким виноватым видом, будто Андерс ему матерью родной был. Жадность хищника, абсолютное желание обладать — это привлекло его в Митчелле, и оно не шло ни в какое сравнение с теми чувствами, когда он кадрил очередную девицу. Андерс не испытывал с девушками и половину тех эмоций, какие охватывали Митчелла, стоило ему оказаться рядом. Для него секс был приятным времяпрепровождением, Митчелл же словно жил им, с таким отчаяньем набрасывался он на своего бога, вдалбливая его в стену или катая по кровати. Андерс был не против, чтобы девушка сама отрабатывала оказанную ей милость — он с охотой позволял седлать свои бедра. Но только Митчелл показал ему, какова настоящая страсть, и как это — по-настоящему хотеть того, кто ложится с тобой. Не Браги, а Митчелл сумел пробудить в нем такое животное желание, о котором он и не подозревал раньше. Вампир оказался страстнее любвеобильного бога, кто бы мог подумать. Вот только иногда на него накатывало никому ненужное раскаяние и неуверенность, но Андерс успешно научился с этим бороться.  
  
Под тяжелым взглядом черных глаз он вытер струйку крови, добежавшую уже до ключицы, и поднес к его рту, проворно отводя руку каждый раз, когда Митчелл тянулся слизнуть текущую вниз по пальцу каплю. Второй рукой он обхватил оба их члена, медленно водя ладонью вверх-вниз.  
  
— Скажи-ка мне, Джонни, — нараспев произнес он, — чего тебе больше хочется — поесть или потрахаться?  
  
— Шею тебе свернуть, — прошипел Митчелл, толкаясь бедрами в его руку и не сводя дикого взгляда с окровавленной второй. — И не смей называть меня Джонни.  
  
Андерс хохотнул, и капля с вздрогнувшего пальца сорвалась вниз. Митчелл с ужасом проследил ее падение и отчаянно застонал, когда она упала на головку члена Андерса и стекла в приоткрытое отверстие.  
  
— Ой, — в голосе не прозвучало ни удивления, ни раскаянья. Андерс сжал пальцы, и розовая капля смазки, смешанная с кровью, выступила из щели.  
  
— Ну, так чего тебе хочется больше? — Он еще раз сжал головку, выжимая смазку и собирая ее окровавленным пальцем. — Что же ты молчишь, Джонни?  
  
— Пожалуйста. О, пожалуйста … — Митчелл тяжело сглотнул. Боль в сведенных судорогой мышцах рук, в болезненно напряженном члене, в накатывающем жаркими волнами возбуждении выбили остатки мыслей из его головы, оставляя только одну.  
  
— Пожалуйста — что? — прошептал Андерс, слизывая пот с верхней губы и заворожено глядя в почерневшие глаза.  
  
— Отдай мне себя.  
  
Андерс надавил на него член промежностью, потерся, приподнялся и вновь с силой опустился, имитируя половой акт. Митчелл со всхлипом втянул воздух, снова дернув запястьями.  
  
— Так?  
  
— Да. …Нет.  
  
— Что-то ты… непонятно… выражаешься, — но он и сам уже с трудом соображал, елозя задницей на его коленях.  
  
— Штаны сними, — прорычал Митчелл. — Так понятно?  
  
— А как же ужин? — Андерс мазнул пальцем по кончику его носа, оставляя едва различимый след крови и смазки, заставив Митчелла снова дернуться, подбросив их обоих на стуле. Он мотнул головой раз, другой, рыча, как дикий зверь, и резко вдыхая запах.  
  
— Клянусь, если ты сейчас же не мпф-ф…  
  
Когда палец оказался у него во рту, Митчелл чуть не кончил. Жадно слизав остатки, он скользнул языком в ложбинку между указательным и средним, туда, где след от стекавшей капли крови уже успел подсохнуть. Еще ниже, на запястье нервно билась жилка, он почти чувствовал пульс своим языком. Андерса хотелось выпить до дна, вобрать всего, накрыть собой, спрятав от всего мира, и замереть, млея, на долгие-долгие столетия. Он еще раз напряг руки, с силой потянув запястья в стороны.  
  
— Хвастаешься своими сосательными навыками? Подожди-ка… — Андерс попытался вытянуть палец, чтобы стереть с шеи еще крови, но Митчелл зажал его между передними зубами.  
  
— Пусти, — зубы только сильнее впились в кожу, — откусишь же. Джон, пусти!  
  
Андерс резко дернул, неосторожно оцарапавшись об острый клык.  
  
— Черт бы тебя побрал, — пробормотал он, рассматривая порез. Неглубокий, но неприятный. — Я теперь трижды подумаю, прежде чем тебе член в рот засунуть.  
  
Но Митчелл уже не слушал его. Звено в цепи, наконец, медленно поддалось, разгибаясь под яростным напором, и с глухим звуком лопнуло. В следующее мгновение Андерс оказался на полу, придавленный сильным телом.  
  
— Как ты сумел… — пораженно прошептал он, тут же болезненно вскрикнув. Митчелл скользнул вверх по нему, попутно слизав подсохшую дорожку крови от ключицы к ранке на шее, и с восторженным стоном наконец впился зубами в яремную вену.  
  
Кусался Митчелл всегда больно, но обычно, прежде чем выпить кровь, он долго и с удовольствием вылизывал место укуса, успокаивая и Андерса и себя. Сейчас же, доведенному до беспамятства, ему было не до нежностей. Желание наказать, напиться крови и, наконец, отыметь этого выскочку, заглушили в нем все человеческое.  
  
Дешевая ткань офицерских штанов поддалась легко, затрещав в сильных пальцах. Андерс тут же широко развел ноги, пытаясь отвлечься от ощущений в шее. Он рвано дышал через зубы, слушая, как Митчелл громко глотает возле самого уха. Митчелл всегда высасывал кровь сильно, затыкая ранки языком при глотке. Слушая каждый его глоток, долгий и раскатистый, чувствуя запах пота на его взмокшем виске, прижимающемся к скуле, Андерс, сколько бы он не зажмуривался, все время невольно представлял кадык Митчелла. И сколько бы он не храбрился перед вампиром, мысль о том, что при каждом движении кадыка, при каждом оглушительном звуке глотка и неприятном тянущем ощущении из него уходит кровь, вселяла почти ужас и заставляла испуганно замирать в оцепенении. Именно из-за этого липкого страха он всегда разводил Митчелла на секс во время кормления — Митчелл каждый раз любил его неистово и жарко, заставляя забывать обо всем на свете.  
  
— Ну же! — зарычал Андерс, крепко обнимая его ногами и руками, нажимая пятками на поясницу и чувствуя, как Джон растягивает головкой его неподготовленное сухое отверстие. Мышцы, непривыкшие к грубому вторжению, поддавались медленно и неохотно, но на должную подготовку терпения не осталось ни у кого из них. — Не заставляй меня ждать!  
  
Митчелл, еще сильнее загоняя клыки в вену, почти согнул его пополам, напористо и неумолимо толкаясь в тугой вход. Низкий, болезненный стон Андерса только подзадорил, и Митчелл рывком вошел до конца, придавливая животом его поджавшиеся яйца.  
  
— Что ж ты такой огромный, — сквозь зубы процедил Андерс, впиваясь ногтями в его плечи и дурея от ощущений в заднице. Ему казалось, что Митчелл не скользнул в него, а сразу весь оказался внутри, толстый и горячий, резко и широко растянув сжатые мышцы. Он дернулся, желая ослабить давление, но Митчелл только сильнее навалился, не переставая высасывать из вены кровь и впиваясь пальцами в бедра, прижимая к полу, вынуждая растягиваться вокруг него. Не дав времени привыкнуть, он начал двигаться, размашисто и сильно, сминая мягкую задницу.  
  
— Джон, Джон, Джон… — в ответ каждому удару бедер выстанывал Андерс, цепляясь руками за скользкие плечи. Он еще сильнее запрокинул голову, и Митчелл, утолив первый голод, теперь размазывал языком кровь вверх по шее к самому уху, жадно вылизывал его стонущий рот и вновь склонялся над кровоточащими ранками, глотая в такт движениям своих бедер. Андерс извивался под ним, встречая каждый толчок на полпути, сжимался, стараясь взять в себя еще больше, заставляя Митчелла сбиваться с ритма и стонать сквозь стиснутые зубы, еще глубже загоняя их в шею.  
  
— Блядь! — из глаз текли слезы, но он сам не знал, от боли или наслаждения, — о, блядь! Блядь!  
  
Джон сжал в кулаке светлые волосы, фиксируя наклон головы и дразня, провел языком от раны до его губ, предлагая попробовать собственную кровь. Андерс заскулил ему в рот, осторожно водя языком меж острых клыков, и сильнее сцепил щиколотки, вскидывая бедра и насаживая себя на член.  
  
— Такой жадный, — Казалось, что сам голос сочится кровью. — Такой тугой. Горячий. Мой.  
  
— Заткнись и трахай меня!  
  
— Как прикажете, лорд мой Браги, — прорычал вампир ему в ухо, жестко и быстро входя по самые яйца и вновь присасываясь к ране.  
  
— Вот… и… славно… — услышал он в ответ прерывающееся в такт толчкам, сотрясающим его тело, бормотание, сменившееся протяжным стоном. Андерс, с трудом повернув голову, коротко целовал внутреннюю сторону руки, держащей его за волосы. Вторая железной хваткой удерживала его бедра.  
  
Глухое рычание, которое он чувствовал в груди Митчелла, плотно прижимающейся к его собственной груди, тяжелый запах крови и ее металлический вкус, мощные движения члена, скользящего вдоль его грубо растянутых мышц, и острые клыки в шее вводили Андерса в пьянящее оцепенение, лишая возможности связно мыслить. Единственное, на что еще хватало его мозгов, так это беспрестанно повторять имя Джона.  
  
Наслаждение перекрывало боль, и Браги беспокойно шевельнулся, только когда у Андерса начала кружиться голова и неметь пальцы. Сам же Андерс пребывал в блаженном беспамятстве, жадно отдаваясь, громко стонал, еще шире разводя ноги и откровенно принимая яростные толчки, пока Браги не встряхнул его, заставляя разлепить пересохшие губы и прижаться ими к уху Митчелла:  
  
— _Остановись._  
  
Митчелл мотнул головой, став глотать чаще и больше. Он входил все глубже и быстрее, стараясь отвлечь Андерса — _их обоих_ — от своих зубов.  
  
— _Остановись, Джон…_  
  
Он зарычал, сильнее давя языком на ранки, лакая из них кровь. «Остановись, остановись, остановись» — гремело в голове в такт биению сердца, и Митчелл не мог бы сказать, чьему — его или Андерса.  
  
Браги резко потянул его за волосы, отрывая от своей шеи:  
  
— _Хватит. Джон, остановись, пожалуйста!_  
  
Митчелл дернулся, непонимающе моргнув несколько раз, но уже в следующее мгновение его зрачки испуганно расширились, и он судорожно выдохнул, зажимая рану ладонью, не позволяя себе вновь начать пить.  
  
Кровь с испачканного подбородка закапала Андерсу на лицо. Он наклонился, слизывая капли. Начал двигаться медленней и аккуратней, уже не трахая, а нежно любя, почти остановился. Войдя еще пару раз и поведя бедрами в стороны, заставил Андерса слабо вскрикнуть и вскинуться навстречу. Дождавшись, когда начали сокращаться вокруг его члена мышцы, он сильнее сжал пальцы на шее, перекрывая доступ к кислороду.  
  
Андерс испуганно распахнул глаза и захрипел, пытаясь сбросить руку. Митчелл вновь начал с жестокостью вбиваться в него, заставляя Андерса ездить спиной по ковру и жмуриться от нехватки кислорода.  
  
— Глаза на меня! — прорычал вампир, чувствуя, как конвульсивно дергается кадык под его ладонью, и, наклонившись к самому лицу, прошипел, — хочу разорвать тебя, выпить всего, заполнить своей спермой, ебать тебя, заставляя терять сознание…  
  
Горячая сперма брызнула на его живот, по телу под ним прошла судорога, еще одна, и когда, наконец, Митчелл позволил ему вздохнуть, ослабив хватку, Андерса будто накрыл второй оргазм.  
  
— О мой бог… — жадно хватая ртом воздух, еще не придя в себя, прохрипел он. Руки и ноги расслабленно упали на ковер. Из зажмуренных глаз вновь потекли слезы, скатываясь к вискам. — Это… потрясающе. Это было охрененно.  
  
Андерс отстраненно чувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в глупой, но довольной улыбке. Ощущая, как Митчелл все еще яростно толкается в его расслабленное отверстие, он скользнул взглядом по напряженной шее с вздувшимися канатами вен, в которых теперь текла его кровь, по окровавленному подбородку и зубам уже без клыков, и наткнулся на внимательные темно-карие глаза.  
  
О, он отлично знал, что означает этот взгляд.  
  
Член заинтересованно дернулся, и Андерс отчаянно застонал от предательства собственного тела. На второй раунд так быстро он явно не рассчитывал.  
  
— Садист гребаный, — прохрипел он и вскрикнул, когда почувствовал длинные, крепкие пальцы, мягко сжавшие его яйца и скользнувшие ниже, чтобы погладить простату с внешней стороны, — я не… я не… блять, не бык… осеменитель, ты слишком… много от меня… хочешь.  
  
— И это говорит Андерс Джонсон? — ехидно прошептал ему на ухо довольный Митчелл. Заставить болтливого бога полностью заткнуться было задачей невыполнимой, но вот довести до того, что тот с трудом пару слов мог связать — Джон по праву этим гордился. — Дай мне свою руку.  
  
Андерс тут же выполнил требуемое.  
  
— Почувствуй, как ты принимаешь меня, — у него перехватило дыхание, когда Митчелл повел его руку вниз, туда, где они оба соединялись, — какой ты мой сейчас.  
  
Кончики пальцев коснулись горячего члена, мощно входящего на всю длину, и растянутых мышц, плотно его облегавших. Когда яйца Митчелла стали еще быстрей хлопать о его задницу, Андерс задрожал.  
  
— Пожалуйста, я… пожалуйста.  
  
— Пожалуйста — что? — Передразнил Митчелл, вспомнив, как сам недавно умолял Андерса такими же точно словами.  
  
— Ты знаешь, — он закатил глаза и облизнул пересохшие губы. Его член уже истекал смазкой, и сердце бешено колотилось.  
  
— Говори.  
  
— О, боги, блять… Джон… черт бы… — удовольствие, сбивая дыхание, жаркой волной оседало внизу живота, заставляя мышцы ритмично сжиматься. — Что ты… ох, черт… что ты со мной делаешь.  
  
— Ну! — вампир грубо толкнулся по самые яйца.  
  
— Пожалуйста! — выкрикнул Андерс, выгибая шею. Затем провел коленями по его ребрам, поднимая ноги еще выше, облегчая доступ в свое тело, — пожалуйста-пожал…  
  
— Скажи это, давай, — прорычал Митчелл, шлепнув его по бедру. — Проси меня.  
  
— Будь ты проклят, пожалуйста, Джон! — Андерс громко застонал, чувствуя, как свои же слова и твердый, толстый член в заднице доводят его до края, — пожалуйста, кончи в меня, мне это так нужно, пожалуйста…  
  
— Кончить в тебя? Пометить? — он перенес вес на руки, вцепившись в ковер, продолжая с рычанием вбиваться, зная, как Андерсу нравится это, нравится, когда Митчелл заставляет его просить.  
  
— Да!  
  
— Может, спустить тебе в глотку? Засунуть член тебе в рот, после того, как он побывал в твоей маленькой грязной заднице? Этого просишь?  
  
— Блять, Джон, да, да, _я прошу_! — почти прорыдал Андерс, сжимая свой член. Второй рукой он скользнул на затылок, запуская пальцы во влажные кучерявые волосы, резко их дернув. Он всегда предполагал, что у Митчелла там нечто вроде системы управления. Проведя ногтями по коже, Андерс моментально довел его до края, вынуждая с глухим рычанием выплеснуться глубоко внутри себя, крича и кончая вместе с ним.  
  
Джон лениво толкнулся еще несколько раз, замер и расслабился, горячо дыша в испачканные кровью ключицы. Он попытался скатиться и лечь рядом, но ноги, обессилено вытянутые вдоль его ног, в следующее мгновение неожиданно крепко сжали поясницу.  
  
— Куда собрался, — охрипший, взмокший и едва соображающий после второго оргазма , Андерс с трудом разлепил глаза, не позволяя из себя выйти. Сдунув с лица мокрые кучерявые пряди, он прошептал: — не думал, что смогу. Ты меня в могилу загонишь.  
  
— Ты меня туда загонишь быстрее, я уверен, — пробормотал Митчелл, приподнявшись на локтях. Блаженное выражение лица заставило его нежно улыбнуться.  
  
— Так значит, вампира можно убить сексом? Я учту. Ну, знаешь, если вдруг осинового кола под рукой не окажется, — Андерс довольно хохотнул и жадно провел ладонями по вздувшимся мышцам рук, огладил сильные плечи и вцепился в мокрую от пота спину, скользя по ней пальцами, словно слепой, — обожаю твою спину, — он почти что с благоговением почувствовал, как мышцы напряглись еще сильней, — твои руки. Боже, иногда мне кажется, что я могу кончить, только глядя на них.  
  
Митчелл довольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Мы как-нибудь это обязательно проверим, — он все-таки осторожно вышел из него и лег рядом. Аккуратно обвел большим пальцем все еще кровоточащий укус и тихо прошептал: — прости.  
  
Андерс вопреки характеру ничего не ответил, только вздохнул поглубже и прижался ближе. Сперма медленно вытекала из него, щекоча промежность. Он повертел задницей, пытаясь лечь удобней, и в итоге полностью заполз на вампира, положив голову ему на грудь и прислушиваясь к уверенному стуку сердца, перекачивающего его собственную кровь.  
  
— Нужно залепить лейкопластырем, — пробормотал Митчелл, легонько целуя уже налившиеся синяки на шее, оставленные его пальцами, и зализывая ранки от клыков.  
  
— Там, — Андерс слабо дернул ногой, — где-то там моя рубашка. Можешь оторвать кусок. Заодно задницу мне вытрешь.  
  
Митчелл хрипло рассмеялся, проводя большим пальцем между покрасневших от жесткого ковра ягодиц и втирая свою сперму обратно в растянутое отверстие.  
  
— Люблю тебя.  
  
— Я знаю, — услышал он в ответ сонный и довольный шепот. И уже едва различимое, но всегда неизменное: — _Чей?_  
  
— Твой, — шепнул Митчелл, невесомо целуя Андерса во взлохмаченную макушку и обнимая, удобнее устраивая на себе. Браслеты на запястьях тихонько звякнули. — Твой.  
  


 

fin


End file.
